


Peace at Last

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Magic</p><p>"Grave" AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peace at Last

**Author's Note:**

> LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Magic
> 
> "Grave" AU.

The cries were quiet now. The pain was gone. They could rest, but she who had given them their respite could never rest. She had done unto others what she could not do unto herself. They had ever-lasting peace while she, their savior, would forevermore be alone.

The love she didn’t have time to bury, the boy who tried to stop her, the girl who always managed to save the world, their surrogate father who arrived too late—all gone.

Willow looked around at the nothingness that surrounded her and felt nothing. She had gotten what she wanted after all.


End file.
